WWE WrestleMania XIX (video game)
WWE WrestleMania XIX is a video game released for the Nintendo GameCube by THQ in late 2003. WMXIX brought back the No Mercy-style create-a-wrestler mode. The main criticisms of WMXIX were the lack of a real story mode, limited number of arenas, the animations of the wrestlers being jerky, and the small roster compared to the PS2's WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain and Xbox's WWE RAW 2. The story mode was set mainly backstage, with the player fighting off various security guards and builders as well as wrestlers before fighting WWE owner Vince McMahon at WrestleMania XIX. WrestleMania XIX was followed by WWE Day of Reckoning in late 2004. The roster consisted of around forty Superstars, including Goldberg, The Undertaker, The Rock, Brock Lesnar, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Trivia *This Video Game's roster includes three WWE Superstars that were cut from WWE SmackDown: Here comes the Pain!; Al Snow, Hulk Hogan, & William Regal. *Christian's outfit is his 2002 outfit, Stacy Kiebler's outfit is Chyna's outfit, & Stephanie McMahon's outfit is her 2014 outfit. *Al Snow uses a remix of “What does everybody want” theme that sounds like Gail Kim's “Strong & Sexy” theme, which is a coincidence, because Gail Kim was in the WWE during 2003. *This is the only WWE video game released in 2003 not to feature A-Train, Jazz, Kevin Nash, Rhyno, Rico, Steven Richards, or Val Venis. however, it does introduce bits & pieces of entrance motions that belong to Rico & Val Venis as purchasable unlockables, implying that they were once going to be playable at some point, but were cut. Features *''WrestleMania XIX'' allowed players to create customized arena entrances for created Superstars. *Players can purchase new moves/move templates, weapons, and more. *There can be as many as four wrestlers in the ring at once (with the addition of a referee). *All playable superstars have alternate attire. Revenge Mode In Revenge Mode, a player must select a WWE superstar. The story begins with the player being dragged out of an arena by security guards and being literally tossed on the street. Later, the player encounters Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie notices that the player wants revenge on Vince McMahon for firing them, and the player and Stephanie devise a plan: to ruin Mr. McMahon's flagship pay-per-view: WrestleMania. To do this, Stephanie sends you to various locations and you must assault the various characters you encounter in each location, destroy WWE property, including blowing up an under construction skyscraper, crashing a WWE barge, wrecking the cars in a WWE parking lot, and so on. In the process, you also kill a multitude of security guards and WWE personnel who attack you with wrestling moves by throwing them into moving traffic, off the top of the skyscraper, and off the edge of the barge into the water below, eventually going on to ruin WrestleMania XIX. Created Wrestlers may also be used for this mode. Roster Superstars *Al Snow *Batista *The Big Show *Booker T *Brock Lesnar *Bubba Ray Dudley *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho *Christian *Christopher Nowinski *Dawn Marie Psaltis *D-Von *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Goldberg *Goldust *Hulk Hogan *The Hurricane *John Cena *Kane *Kurt Angle *Lance Storm *Lita *Matt Hardy *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Ric Flair *Rikishi *Rob Van Dam *The Rock *Scott Steiner *Shawn Michaels *Stacy Keibler *Stephanie McMahon *Steve Austin *Tajiri *Test *Torrie Wilson *Triple H *Trish Stratus *The Undertaker *William Regal *Victoria *Vince McMahon Unlockable Bosses *Agent 001 *Agent 002 *Agent 999 *Ai Kidou *Bacchus *Bartender Bismarck *Behemoth *Bouncer Jack *Black Widow *Champ Bomber Head *Han Zo Mon *Jigoroh *Kim Chee *Master Builder *Ming Chee *Riki *Rowdy Smith *Sgt. Gregory *Victor Romanov *Yaksha Removed Characters * Jeff Hardy * Rico * Val Venis Stables and Tag Teams Dudley Boyz Los Guerreros Booker T and Goldust Evolution Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:Wrestling video games